


Converging Point

by cakeengland



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (haha get it. Mi Cha. the initials spell MC), Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, F/M, MC is from Earth, MC is named Mi Cha, Multiple Timelines, POV Second Person, Spoilers, might be some reader interactivity in there, not sure what the relationship will be but there is most likely going to be one, potentially spoilers for all routes, ratings and warnings are subject to change, seven's got a good shot though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: You've always had the strangest ability to visit the RFA's world physically, but only for eleven days at a time. No one ever remembers you once you leave, except for Seven. You haven't returned in a long time, believing there is nothing left for you to experience in that world. But... could you have overlooked something after all?





	Converging Point

Six months.

You winced, staring down at the Mystic Messenger application. Had it really been half a year since you'd last talked to your friends (lovers) in the RFA?

Well, aside from Saeyoung. He didn't share your gift, exactly, but he remembered. You remembered the shock you had the first time he texted you after you went home–you think that was the timeline Zen had proposed to you (that was the only time, you remember. You wonder what you did to bring it about).

Saeyoung had been your only contact with that world for a while. You told yourself it was because you were busy with school. If you were being entirely honest, it was because you were certain you had exhausted every possibility that could happen in eleven days.

You'd cheated on Yoosung with Jumin, once. Accidentally gotten pregnant with Zen's baby (not that it mattered when you went home). Gotten engaged to Jaehee in one timeline. The only thing you had never done is date Saeyoung–but you figured that was fair. He remembered everything, after all. How could you do that to him?

But… you missed them all. They haunted your dreams and even your waking thoughts sometimes.

You sighed and glanced towards your laptop. You knew your assignment wasn't getting done, so with trembling fingers, you picked up your phone and typed out a quick text.

**To: Saeyoung  
** _I miss everyone and I don't know what to do._

You wait for a few minutes in silence. You’re about to go back to attempting your assignment when your phone buzzes.

**From: Saeyoung  
** _I’d say they miss you too but small problem: They don’t remember you._

There’s a short pause before he sends his more serious reply.

**From: Saeyoung  
** _Why don’t you come visit again? Nothing really happens without you anyway._

You think over all the things that have occurred on your visits. Things that should’ve been _earth-shattering_ for the RFA, should have shaped their futures, but weren’t and hadn’t, just because _nobody remembered them._

You sigh, thumbs hesitating over your phone keyboard as you think it over. Deep down, you know he’s right. The only way to shake off this sluggish monotony is to bite the bullet and visit.

It takes several minutes to come up with a reply you’re happy with. You lost count of how many times you hit backspace.

**To: Saeyoung  
** _I don’t know if I can stand going back to Rika’s apartment for the millionth time, haha._

It’s a simple enough text, though wrapped in layers and layers of complexity and unspoken sentiments.

**From: Saeyoung  
** _Don’t know how else you’re going to join the RFA._

You drum your fingers against the side of your phone, considering.

**To: Saeyoung  
** _You could add me?_

**From: Saeyoung  
** _Can’t, V wouldn’t remember you._

Right, you’d forgotten.

**To: Saeyoung  
** _Okay, what if I like… showed up on one of their doorstep’s or something? I still remember their addresses._

Definitely not Jumin’s… maybe Zen? He was a gentleman, after all. Surely he’d take in a scared young woman hiding from a stalker? (It wasn’t entirely a lie, to be fair.)

**From: Saeyoung  
** _Don't you think that's a little creepy, though?_

You groaned. That was true. However… A small grin spread across your face.

**To: Saeyoung  
** _Or I could come to your place._

The response was immediate.

**From: Saeyoung  
** _How about no._

You couldn’t help laughing, smiling at your phone as you typed out your reply.

**To: Saeyoung  
** _Relax, I’m teasing. Anyway… I’ll think about it._

You place your phone down, tapping your chin as you wait for Saeyoung’s reply. After a few minutes, you hadn’t received any, though.

_Strange,_ you thought to yourself. _Maybe something came up._

That was probably it, you reasoned to yourself. Life went on, after all; numerous visits to the RFA’s world had taught you that while memories of you and your presence was entirely erased every time you went home, time itself was not. Fabricated memories filled the minds of those who had known you, or had even indirectly been involved with you; Saeyoung was the only one ever unaffected by this.

After ten minutes of waiting, with no reply, you shrugged, standing up and heading into the kitchen to make some tea. When you returned, you were surprised to discover Saeyoung had finally texted back.

**From: Saeyoung  
** _Does that mean you're coming over?_

You responded without thinking.

**To: Saeyoung  
** _Yes._

Well, you'd made the commitment, and you realized now that this may actually be what you needed. Without further hesitation, you opened up your Mystic Messenger app.

* * *

You gazed around the park, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. This was a place you were intimately familiar with; it was a block away from Rika's apartment.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You already knew what it was, but instinctively you pulled out your phone anyway. Sure enough, the Mystic Messenger app was beeping at you, telling you there was a new chatroom. As always, you opened it.

**Unknown:** Hello?

For a moment, you stared at the screen, seriously contemplating not replying and running away. You'd never done that before, and besides, even if it wasn't in your contacts anymore, you had Saeyoung's number memorized. You could probably just text him the situation, or hell, even call him. It had been so long since you'd heard his voice...

You found yourself responding anyway.

**MC:** Who are you?


End file.
